


Blake's Apathetic Revenge

by Izissia



Category: RWBY
Genre: Apathy, Assjob, Aural Kink, Clothed Sex, Domination, F/F, Femdom, Girl Penis, Hotdogging, Mindbreak, apathetic sex, loving domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: octavius12 asked:How an apathic Blake grinding her ass down on a hung Ruby until she cums all over her back?A cute, quick prompt I did to get me back i nthe writing mood~
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Blake's Apathetic Revenge

"Again? Seriously? How many times has that been tonight?"  
"Pleeeeeee~eeease!" Ruby begs Blake, giving the catgirl faunus wiiiide, begging eyes.  
"You're joking right? I just want to read."  
"Pretty please! I can't find Yang or Weiss and your ass is the best any way!"  
Blake lets out a soft snort as her ass was complimented, with a roll of her eyes she ushers a simple command. "Sit down."  
Ruby all but jumps for joy as her overly energetic body drops its ass onto her bed and she spreads her legs. "Should I get it ou-oh!" She's cut off by the immense weight of Blake's heavy Bellabooty thumping down onto her lap.

Thump. That incredible ass spills along Ruby's pyjama clad crotch. Blake was also in pyjamas, considering how late it was. Her hips gyrate effortlessly behind her. Rolling her fat, heavy curves back into Ruby's needy cock. Her hips swivel and adjust, trapping the pinned cock between her cheeks. "Ahn... Blake.. Let me get it out!" Ruby pants and whines, Blake's eyes roll in their sockets.  
"Can't hear you. Reading." Blake's got a wry smirk on her lips, her hips begin to smear forwards and backwards, forwards and backwards. She puts on an exagerated display of adjusting the book before her eyes. Her pupils drilling down onto the page.  
"Ahn.. Blake you're being cruel!" Ruby doesn't want to gush her cute cumload straight into her pyjama bottoms. She pushes her hand between her crotch and Blake's flawless ass. "Hnnn..." The feeling of that rolling ass smearing over her wrist had a degenerate smile creeping onto Rubies lips as she hooks her thumb into the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. She tugs the white things down, as best as she can. Palm trapped beneath those gyrating bootycheeks.  
Blake seems to delight in getting revenge for Ruby's endless hunger. Seriously, this was probably the 4th time Ruby had jerked off with her ass. And so she punishes Ruby by pressing her doughy cheeks down firm and hard onto the eager Rose as she attempted to shimmy her jammie bottoms down. Pancaking her palm down beneath her rear.  
"C'mon Blake!" Ruby pants out needily, "You don't want me to-"  
"Can't. Hear. You." Blake scolds her, cutting her off this time. The catgirls hips begin to slosh and sway from side to side, drawing circles with her rear as Ruby's cock was trapped and wedged beneath Blake's derriere.  
"Hahn.. I..." Yank! She managed to wrestle her hand free from that plush ass, and in doing so yank her panties right down. WHAP! The dull, meaty thud of her slightly slick cock springing free between the tight black pyjama bottoms of her friend makes her dick shudder and splurt streaks of yet more preslop right up Blake's asscrack.

"If you start humping me, I'll get off." Blake's tone is icy cold. Ruby gulps at the mere though, her balls were being held hostage! And she was a slave to their whims.  
She nods her head, after all, Blake couldn't hear her anyway. Her dick shudders with delight at the heavenly feeling of those cotton-clad cheeks sandwitching against it.  
"Good. Now just sit there and don't hold back." Blake lets out a feigned little yawn, thumb flicking a page in her book as she skillfully dominates Ruby's pale prick between her clothed cheeks.  
Ruby's cock is throbbing with pleasure, the already dark fabric that adornes Blake's incredibly fat asscheeks gets darker along the crevice and contours of her plush cheeks. Drenched wiht her hyperactive cock's hyperactive precum load. "Hahn...." Ruby pants and moans, tongue hanging out as Blake all but ignores her. Just pretending she wasn't there while her ass drags against her shaft.  
Ruby's body begs her to buck up and ram her dick into those cheeks. To furiously slamfuck the bouncy mounds like she knows Blake can take! Her body is wracked with pleasure, mind racing with intense desire. Her toes curl up beneath her as the pleasure of being utterly, mercilessly dominated makes her balls clench and she squirts a streaking shot of precum right up Blake's back. She swears it lands on the girls shoulderblade. "Hnnn.. Hahn..." She can't stop herself from panting, but Blake seals her fate with ease.  
"Good girl."

The simple utterance makes Ruby's mind white out with pleasure. She'd played along with Blake's scheme, and now she was being rewarded! Her eyes roll up into their sockets as her body begs her to cum right there and then. She can't believe how good it felt to follow orders like that, of her own free will! A beautiful bliss in giving Blake what she wanted. While getting her own cock milked in the process.  
"I... I..." Ruby begins to babble, wiping some spit from her chin as her body tingled all over. The intense pleasure paralyzed her. She couldn't rut that ass even if she wanted to. She felt her hips begging her to buck and yield, but she was simply too dominated. So she remains, completely still. A look of pure ecstasy on her face as her cock begins to erupt right between those clothed cheeks.  
"Don't talk, I'm at the best part." Blake's talking about her book, she doesn't react in the slightest to the intense eruption of cum that sprays from between her asscheeks. Streaking, slinging shots of potent steamy spunk splurt into the air only to splatter and rain down over her back.  
Blake smears her hips down, rolling her bootycheeks down to the very base of that pillar. Her cheeks clench slightly, peeling down Ruby's foreskin and holding her there, pinned beneath her mountains of soft, squishy assfat. Her outfit stained with Ruby's cum as the splattering white loads blast up all along her back.  
"All better?" Blake asks, without looking back, as she flips a page in her book.  
"Y-Yeah...." It was her most intense orgasm of the night. Ruby really did just need to be put in her place.  
"If you're this good tomorrow, I'll let you hump my ass while I lay down on my front."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow ,two months since my last fic. Time sure flies when your living situation goes to heck. Anyway, I'm feeling better, mostly. Life goes on!
> 
> izissiaprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> ^ Is my blog, where people send me prompts that get written like this.
> 
> https://discord.gg/BrxNDdBZHG
> 
> Is my discord, which is good and cool and gay.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Izissia
> 
> Is my twitter, which I barely use but I do reblog titties and post fic announcements on it~


End file.
